Like It or Not, I'm Still A Sentry
by whatisthis
Summary: Frisk just came back from their supposed 'date' with Papyrus, but now they have to get past the OTHER sentry guard. (Based off the idea of still having to 'fight' Sans in a true pacifist run.) (Cover art by nyublackneko.)


**Loosely based off this video watch?v=D5XKe51ZXPo**

Standing on their toes, Frisk placed their hands on the wooden stand as they peered over the counter. Their eyes met the sockets of the familiar, blue hoodie wearing skeleton, who leaned forward on his elbows to get a better look at the child. "hey kid. what's shaking?"

Frisk gave him a questioning look as they pointed up to the sign on the stand that said "SENTRY STATION". Sans gave a chuckle as he replied, "what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?"

The child put a finger on their chin as they looked up in thought. After what seemed like a full minute, they shook their head no, giving a playful smile. Sans just gave a simple shrug before switching subjects. "so how'd that date with my brother go?"

Now it was Frisk's turn to shrug. They explained that it went ok, but they were rejected in the end. They didn't mind however, since they were ok with just being friends with Papyrus.

"welp, guess my bro is snowdin's heartbreaker now huh?" He chuckled before ruffling the small one's hair. "eh, don't sweat it kid. you'll find someone else…hopefully someone you're age too." He added teasingly.

Frisk gave a playful scowl as they tried to straighten their hair. Sans smiled at their reaction before resting his chin in his hand. "well buddy, you may have gotten past papyrus…but that cheesy stuff ain't gonna work on me."

The human tilted their head in questioning as Sans stood up from his chair and stretched. "at first i thought my bro could handle it, but it seems your charm was just too strong for him. and as much as i wish it were true, i'm not getting payed just for sitting here and doing nothing. undyne would have my head if she found out i didn't at least try to capture you." The skeleton stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked around the stand before stopping right beside Frisk. The human took a cautious step backwards as they looked up to him. That _did_ make sense. However, Frisk was determined that they could avoid fighting Sans head on just like they did with Papyrus. They just hoped Sans wouldn't put them in the garage as well. They've been there so many times just because they refused to fight Papyrus that it was slowly becoming an eyesore.

Seeing the determination in the child's eyes caused the skeleton to give another light hearted chuckle. It was cute to see them so fixed on making peace with everyone they met. One part of him admired the kid for that, but another part worried for them. Would they be able to survive with that mindset? Would someone take advantage of them for thinking like that? Would trying to be friends with everyone just get them killed? Sans promised the old lady behind the door that he would protect them, but he wondered if he was really fit for the job…

It wasn't until a small tug on his sleeve brought him out of his worrying thoughts. Looking down, he noticed that Frisk was still waiting for him to capture them. They asked if he was ok since he just zoned out like that, to which Sans just smiled sadly. Even when he said that he was going to capture them, they still worried about his well-being. Sure it was probably because they talked to each other for a little while before, but that just summed up how trusting they really were and how vulnerable they could really be.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his head, Sans just gave a shrug. "nah, i'm good…just thinking about what's the best method to use in order to capture ya." He replied with a wink.

Before Frisk could respond, they were immediately thrown into battle. Sans stood there with his hands in his pocket as he waited for them to make the first move.

Frisk decided that maybe a joke would make Sans break up the fight. They told a bad pun about skeletons, hoping that it would work. Sans' smile widened. "heh, good one kid. but i already heard that one before."

Frisk knew that it was Sans turn, and they readied themselves to be able to doge his attacks. A small bead of sweat appeared on their forehead. They had no idea how Sans fought. While they did know that the skeleton had a reputation for being lazy, they knew better than to underestimate him. After a surprisingly difficult battle with Papyrus, Frisk learned that they shouldn't underestimate _anybody_ down here. Would it be just like when they fought Papyrus? Sans was obviously the older of the two, so would that mean his attacks would hit harder? Would he turn them blue? Or did he have a different special attack up his sleeve? They were slightly aware of Sans' teleportation skills. Would he teleport behind them and catch them off guard?

Whatever Sans was going to throw at them, Frisk was sure of one thing. They were determined. They were ready.

Sans materialized a small bone, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it towards the child.

It plopped harmlessly a few meters away from him and landed on the stone floor with a small _clack_.

…

Frisk raised an eyebrow. Was…was that it? Was Sans not going to even try?

After a minute of not doing anything, Sans spoke. "hey kid. i don't know if you've noticed, but i'm a really busy guy." He said with humor in his voice. "so i'd appreciate if you make this fast so i won't be late for my scheduled break."

The child decided to insult Sans, saying that his puns sucked.

"uh, yeah, that's the _humerus_ part about them. However, that insult hurt my feelings, so i guess i'm forced to up my attacks a bit." This time, instead of harmlessly throwing one bone, Sans harmlessly throwed TWO bones.

…it still didn't do anything.

At this point, Frisk was getting a little irritated. Was he mocking them? Did he not want to fight them because he thought they wouldn't be able to handle it? Or was this _really_ all Sans could do?

In that case, Frisk decided that they wouldn't try either. Crossing their arms with a pout, the child decided to spare Sans.

"giving up already eh?" The skeleton said with a yawn. "guess that just makes my job a lot easier." Before Frisk could ask what he meant, they felt a cold feeling wash over them. It felt like something was gripping their very soul. When they tried to put a hand on their chest, Frisk realized that they couldn't move at all.

Sans casually strolled towards them with his hands in his pockets, smiling all the way. "i gotta say kid, you just saved me a lot of trouble. here i thought i would actually break a sweat over trying to capture you, but i guess you really are as merciful as they say." He continued his stroll before walking right past the human and standing behind them. Frisk tried to follow his movements, but they couldn't even turn their head. Before they knew it, they felt their body slowly levitating a few inches above the ground.

Now Frisk was starting to worry. The feeling of not being on solid ground worried them, and they were slightly concerned about what Sans was going to do. Was he going to put them in the garage too? Or would he sent them straight to Undyne? The thought alone caused the child to tremble and squeeze their eyes shut. Did they do the right thing to show mercy to Sans? Was this all just a trick?

It wasn't long before their back lightly bumped into a hard surface. They felt a soft fabric engulf their small frame and then heard the sound of a zippier being done. It wasn't until they felt the grip on their soul lessen did they dare to open their eyes.

The first thing Frisk noticed was that they felt slightly taller, and that their feet still haven't touched the ground. The next thing they noticed was how warm they suddenly were. Looking up, the child's eyes met the grinning sockets of Sans.

"now you're stuck in my jacket like a baby kangaroo." He explained as he put his hands into the pockets of the now zipped up hoodie, holding the child's body in place. "looks like i captured you." He winked mischievously.

It took a moment to process what happened before Frisk started squirming in the skeleton's hold, giggling as they tried to break free. Sans just readjusted his hold on their body whenever they started slipping downwards, chuckling as well. "nope. don't think so kiddo. i caught you fair and square, so now i'm keeping you." Walking back behind the sentry post, Sans sat down in the chair and leaned back, hoisting his feet up on the counter with Frisk still in his jacket. "hey look at that, we finished just in time for my scheduled break. looks like you're joining me."

Frisk found themselves lying their head on Sans chest because of gravity, and they wondered if Sans was really serious about keeping them in his jacket forever. Wiggling a little bit in their confinements, they soon realized that escaping was near impossible due to Sans' iron grip on them. However, they found themselves not really minding. Even if they were lying on bones, it was oddly comfortable.

Leaning his head back, Sans began to close his eye sockets again. "i don't know about you, but i'm just bone-tired after that fight we just had. i'm gonna nap now."

It wasn't long until Frisk could feel Sans' breathing getting heavier by the second. The motion of his chest rising and falling lulled the child to sleep as well.

* * *

As soon as he heard the change of breathing from the human, Sans opened his eyes again. He leaned forward slightly just so he could look left and right down the pathway, holding the kid close to him so they wouldn't fall. Good. No Undyne. Not yet.

Feeling Frisk shift a little in their sleep, Sans quickly leaned back into the same position he was in just a few moments ago. He couldn't sleep. He had to stay alert and listen for the familiar clanking of Undyne's heavy steel armour. If he did hear it, he would take the kid somewhere safe, and try to talk to the head of the royal guard. Sure she was pretty set on her goal, but maybe Sans could convince her otherwise. If Frisk went out to face Undyne on their own, they would certainly be doomed. With how trusting and vulnerable they were, how could Sans just leave them to fend for themselves? They were only a child who looked no older than seven.

…Then again, the kid was also full of surprises. Maybe…maybe they could find a way to make things right with Undyne. Maybe everything would turn out ok.

Looking down at the small child again, Sans couldn't help but smile fondly. Even if he was rooting for them, Sans would do anything to make sure they were ok. To make their journey more bearable.

He promised.


End file.
